


what's so bad (about feeling good)

by waltzforanight



Category: Durham County
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waltzforanight/pseuds/waltzforanight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Round 1 of ds_kinkmeme. Prompt: <i>Mike Sweeney/Pen Verrity, pain</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	what's so bad (about feeling good)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 1 of ds_kinkmeme. Prompt: _Mike Sweeney/Pen Verrity, pain_.

Mike figures out that Pen likes pain on accident.

It's the third time they've had sex, and this time they actually made it to a bed - Pen's. She's got him flat on his back, straddling him, riding him hard. Up down up down, in a steady rhythm that feels so good Mike can't do anything but lay there and let her do whatever she wants. Her hands are holding him down by the shoulders, and her neatly trimmed nails are digging into his skin. His hands rest on her thighs - sometimes they roam up to touch her stomach, or her breasts, or the side of her face. Mostly he just watches her move, graceful and fluid.

He used his mouth to get her off once already, but Pen is making short, gaspy breaths that might mean she's close again. Mike doesn't know for sure; he doesn't know her body well enough to really _tell_, not like with-

But the idea encourages him, makes him want her _bad_, so he grips her hips tight and flips them over in one smooth move. There's barely time enough for them to get their balance back before he starts moving. _She's beautiful_, he thinks as he thrusts into her warm heat, _just fucking beautiful_. Her long hair is trapped underneath his arms and her make-up is smudged, giving her a wild kind of look, even with closed eyes and parted lips. Mike goes to move his arm - even through his own lust he's still got the idea to touch her, to get her off, to feel her come all around him - and her hair sticks to his skin. It pulls hard, startling a loud cry from Pen's throat, the first time she's ever been loud in bed with him. He wants to apologize for hurting her, because he truly didn't mean to do it, but the apology dies in his throat when he registers the briefest flash of pure fucking _bliss_ that was on Pen's face when it happened.

He will not apologize for putting that there.

The thought is barely through his brain when Pen starts moving her head back and forth, up and down, like she's seeking out the pain. She succeeds, makes that noise again, and that's when he gets it: _she wants this to hurt_. He feels a flash of annoyance at the fact that he has to guess - he wants her to tell him what she likes and what she doesn't like, and it bugs him that she didn't - but it also sends a surge of aggressive _want_ through him. Mike grunts and lets his annoyance blend into his movements, thrusts into her deep and rough, doesn't hold anything back. He's maybe being _too_ rough, slamming into her so hard, and he doesn't know if this is okay or not but he thinks it is. Her nails are back digging into his shoulder, pressing him closer, and she's still trying to pull her own hair. He watches her for a few seconds, then reaches up and does it for her, fists his hand tight in her long, beautiful hair and tugs roughly down.

Pen cries out and the noise goes straight to Mike's cock, so he keeps going, makes it part of his rhythm. When he slams into her, he pulls down on her hair, over and over until her cries are constant and he's breathing so hard he's lightheaded and dizzy. He can't seem to stop or slow down, and she's not asking him to, so he keeps it up, is absolutely relentless with it until neither of them can stand it anymore. Her nails slide down his back, scratch him deep, and Mike comes inside of her with a deep moan, shaking and shivering with the unexpected blend of pleasure and pain.

When he's done he pulls away carefully, untangles her hair from his fingers, and lays down next to her. Immediately she presses against him; she's shivering, so he wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. It takes a long time for them to calm down, for him to be able to breathe properly and for her to stop shaking. Mike wants to ask her why she didn't say just _say_ what she wanted, but he stops himself. He's not sure if Pen would answer him, if she would tell him the truth even if she did.

He's not sure he wants to know the truth anyway.


End file.
